Yule Ball: The Night of Their Lives
by Oblivious Procrastinator
Summary: If the Yule Ball had turned out this way, then their would be no doubt that everything else could be even better...starting with the most unexpected, yet welcomed couples.


**NOTE: **I have no clue what to do with my other two stories, but this annoying idea filled with different oneshots has been clouding my mind. Hopefully I can return to the other two stories, but I have a feeling that I won't have any sort of motivation...unfortunately, to complete the stories. But I would encourage reviews for any upcoming oneshots, or stories...thank you, can't wait to see what you guys think ^.^

**Disclaimer: **I, in no way, own this wonderful masterpiece called Harry Potter, the series is owned by none other than the brilliant J.K. Rowling. She has the ideas, the style, the courage to write this series and i have no right to take that away from her. Enjoy this oneshot, because I can prmoise many more to come :)

**- Yule Ball: The Night of Their Lives -**

**- Feorge 'n Gred -**

**- Oneshot -**

Hermione was shocked. No words could come out of her mouth, so her mouth opened and closed in a fish like manner. Her work, which she was hoping to get finished before the festivities, such as the Yule Ball, and others.

"Hermione?"

Hermione was brought out of her shocked silence and rubbed soothing, well it was supposed to be soothing, circles on her temple.

"Please tell me you aren't doing this on some childish prank." she hoped she didn't sound as hopeful as she thought she did.

"…No…I'm being completely serious."

Hermione managed a weak smile, but she didn't feel entirely sure. Sighing she looked up at the person who was questioning her.

"Alright. But I hope you aren't just doing this as a prank, or something of the other."

The person nearly knocked the pile of books from the table that she was working from. "Of course not. I assure you."

Hermione smiled, though not a full one. "Alright then."

The person grinned and thanked Hermione as they seriously walked out of the library with a spring in their step and a brilliant smile, capturing odd looks from anybody who was around.

"Did I just see what I just saw?"

"Merlin's beard!" Hermione gasped, and luckily not loud enough for anyone to turn their attention towards her and her grinning female best friend.

"Sorry." was the sheepish apology from the only daughter of the Weasley family.

"That's alright. And why ask if you saw it with your own eyes?"

Ginny sat down and grinned. "Just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating."

"Well you weren't."

"So, do you have a dress yet?"

"Not yet. I was going to see if you were free to come with me today since it's a Saturday and Hogsmeade weekend."

Ginny's face lit up and she smiled. "Of course."

"So I'm guessing the rumors were true." Hermione smirked as she began to pile her work into her school bag.

"What rumor?" Ginny replied with an innocent expression, though her brown eyes expressed otherwise. They were bright and full of excitement.

"So how'd did he ask, since you already know how my date asked." The two friends left the library, Hermione waving a goodbye to the librarian, Madame Pince. They passed by a group of giggling Hufflepuff girls as they were being entertained by some Ravenclaw males.

"Well, he pulled me away from my friends as I was headed out of Snape's class, though I exited with a bad mood so he made it so much better when he handed me a bag and asked if I would accompany him to the Yule Ball." Ginny said from memory with a wistful sigh.

"Ooh, what was in the bag?"

The tips of Ginny's ears reddened as a dark pink blush painted her cheeks. "Money."

Hermione stopped right before the painting of the Fat Lady and turned to face her blushing friend. Grinning the brunette told the portrait the password and she practically pulled Ginny through the portrait hole and up to her dormitory.

"Hermione?"

"Grab your purse, we're going for a treat before we go shopping."

After having a meal with several orders of warm Butterbeer, Hermione and Ginny found themselves having fun at trying on dresses. Ginny found the loveliest shade of pale blue and a pair of silver heels. Hermione had found the perfect dress for her, or so Ginny said. It was a nice shade of pink with a few layers. She found a pair of pink high heels and a matching pale pink handbag, which she fell in love with.

"I have to say, I never thought shopping and being like a girl doing it would have been so much fun." Hermione admitted as she and Ginny, with their bagged purchases, made their way back to the school excited for the next day's festivities.

"I know. Being surrounded by mostly males for most of my life, I've never had the freedom of getting to act like a girl for a change…it make me feel more like myself."

The two of them giggled as they stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room and dashed to the girls dormitories before anyone could call out to them. As they collapsed on Ginny's bed they dropped their baggage and began to talk animatedly about the next night's dance.

**- Five Hours Before the Yule Ball -**

Hermione and Ginny grabbed their dresses and the accessories that accompanied them as they raced from their rooms to Professor McGonagall's classroom where she asked all the girls, who wished, to head there to get ready.

Once everyone was done, each girl helped the other with styling their hairs and fixing their dresses from invisible creases and dust. Ginny and Hermione had asked Professor McGonagall in adding a transfigured pen into a lovely clip into Ginny's fiery red locks styled into ringlets and small braids. After the clip was placed in, Hermione's hair was next. Her hair was de-frizzed, straightened, and then curled into soft waves. Ginny decided that it would look even better if the brown curls were put into a low, messyish pony tailed-bun.

"Wow 'Mione, you look gorgeous." Ginny said with a sparkle in her brown eyes.

"You mean we're gorgeous." Hermione laughed, the excitement of the ball being only minutes away made her pumped and carefree.

It was just five minutes after the ball had started and the girls began to file out of the room and went to go meet their dates. Hermione and Ginny were the last to leave and had to force their giggles to not spill out. When they arrived at the top of the steps they gave each other one last glanced and put on a small smile and began their walk down the steps.

When Harry looked up he swore his breath was somehow lodged in his throat. His date, which he will willingly say she took his breath away and more…even though it was as corny as could be.

The male next to him, was surprisingly none other than Draco Malfoy. Surprisingly, the Malfoy heir did not have the usual cocky smirk on his face, instead he had a look of awe and accomplishment, which could have been seen in his blue gray eyes and pale face.

"So-"

"-Do we look alright?" finished Hermione as her and Ginny were shot a playful warning look from both Fred and George as they walked by with their dates.

"Couldn't have imagined it, not even with the strongest potion." Harry grinned as he held out his arm.

"I agree with Potter, my father would think twice if he saw you girls." Draco said as he allowed a soft smile to grace his features and gently took his dates hands.

Hermione shyly took Harry's arm as Ginny smiled wide at Draco's offered hand. When the four of them entered into the Great Hall, all eyes were focused on them…it was to be a night to remember.

When Harry suddenly realized that he, along with the other chosen TriWizard champions had to start off the ball with a dance he nearly lost his footing. He would have, if not for Hermione's confident smile and a wink which he returned with a grin. When the music started it seemed so magical, and when Draco led Ginny next to Hermione and Harry, dancing with no care of what others thought of their out of characterness…tonight was their night to live and just enjoy themselves in the midst of an upcoming war.


End file.
